Within the field of computing, many scenarios involve the provision of a service to an individual that is personalized based on various details about the individual. As a first such example, a recommendation service may identify products and/or services that may be interesting to the individual based on the individual's interests or related purchases. As a second such example, a social network may recommend connections between the individual and other individuals having a similar background and/or perspective as the individual. As a third such example, a query processor may evaluate, and optionally disambiguate, a query based on the details of an individual profile of the individual.